


You Were There When I Needed You

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Back to You [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also I am still not okay, is the timing of this realistic? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: They tell the kids on Boxing Day
Relationships: Brent Seabrook/Andrew Shaw
Series: Back to You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You Were There When I Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so fun fact for those of you who don't follow me on twitter: When the news about Seabs' surgeries broke, my grandparents had just arrived for Christmas dinner, so I kinda got to half watch everyone on twitter talk about it, but I couldn't get all emotional about it the way I wanted to.  
Anyways, here's what happened when I eventually managed to sit down and have emotions.
> 
> Title from Back to You by Bryan Adams

They waited to tell the kids until Boxing Day. Andrew and Brent were sure that they had figured out that something was going on, but they hadn't wanted to put a damper on their mood for the holidays.

Andrew was the only one apart from Brent who knew just how bad things were. Kirby might have an idea too. After all he wasn't stupid and he could probably put two and two together based on what he saw at the rink and at home, but he hadn't said anything about it so far.

And so they all celebrated Christmas together with Kirby's family, opened their presents, and spent two days not worrying about Brent's health. It was surprisingly easy to distract the kids from how Brent winced in pain sometimes, and without knowing why Kirby smoothly stepped in when games were too rowdy for Brent.

But on Boxing Day it was time. They had really left it to the last day they could, but they needed to tell everyone. So after breakfast they sat everyone down in the living room, Andrew right next to Brent, and told Kirby and the kids.

"So you probably noticed that I haven't been playing recently and stayed home," Brent started. "We didn't want to worry you over Christmas, but I'll have to go to the hospital and get surgery tomorrow. And then two more in the new year."

Andrew watched the kids, who looked at them in varying stages of confusion, and he could see the moment when Carter worked through Brent's words enough to understand at least some of what it meant.

But it was Kirby who spoke first and said, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Not career ending probably but I need surgery on my right shoulder and both hips."

Kirby winced in sympathy, and then Carter looked at them sharply.

"Will you be staying long, daddy?" he asked.

Brent gave him a reassuring smile. "Just a few days in the hospital and then I'll be home."

"And hockey?"

"That will take a while longer Shortcake. We're cautious so I won't be playing again this season."

Carter's eyes grew wide, but before he could say anything, Kenzie climbed over her brother, followed by Dylan and Andrew quickly snatched her up before she could climb over Brent as well, while Brent let Dylan nestle into his side.

"We'll help you get better, daddy," Kenzie said earnestly, perched in Andrew's lap, while her sister nodded along.

"I know." Brent smiled at them. "I just won't be able to play much."

"That's okay," Kenzie said. "We have daddy and Kirby and Liz."

Carter nodded fervently. "You need to get better so you can play again and win," he said, with all the conviction of a six-year-old.

Kirby, who had slid over to sit right next to Carter nodded as well. "Whatever you guys need," he said. "I mean it."

Brent only smiled and nodded, and when Carter moved in to cautiously cuddle against Dylan, he pulled Kirby with him, who knew to just go along with it.

Andrew caught Kirby later after lunch, when he was leading the dishwasher.

"Thank you for what you said earlier. It means a lot, you know?" he said.

Kirby gave him a surprised look, but then he shrugged. "I live here, the kids are like younger siblings to me. Of course I'll help out however I can."

"You're a good kid, Kirby," Brent said from the doorway to the kitchen.

"I've had two great role models," he said, looking a little embarrassed.

Andrew rolled his eyes at him. "Just take the compliment, Dach."

"Alright, alright." Kirby laughed, and then Carter wove around Brent, slower than usual so he didn't hurt him, and came up to them.

"Kirby, Kirby are you coming to play?" he asked excitedly.

Andrew shook his head with a laugh. "Go on, I'll finish up here."

"Thank you."

Andrew only shooed him and Carter off to go play whatever game Carter had come up with.

He made quick work of the rest of the dishes and started the dishwasher. When he looked up Brent was still in the doorway, watching with a fond smile.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like what you see?" He said.

Brent chuckled and walked across the kitchen until he could box Andrew in against the counter, smiling down at him.

"Have I told you that you're brilliant?" He said with a smile.

"Once or twice," Andrew said. "But it's nice to hear it again every once in a while."

Brent smiled softly and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

And Andrew still worried; would still worry until he saw Brent put on his jersey again for a game, but right now he was sure it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on Twitter and message me. I'm @AbschaumNo1 over there as well. Please shoot me a message to tell me you found me via this fic though so I know to accept your request.


End file.
